Unfinished Things
by Stachmou
Summary: Quand les enfants deviennent un tue l'amour et Sirius une véritable machine à rêve qui des deux aura raison de l'autre. TRADUCTION


Unfinished business written by Aria Meyer

Disclaimer : rien est à moi tout est à JK rowling

Traductrice : Stachmou pour vous servir !

Note : Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, au revoir et à bientôt !

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes et Enjoy !

« Sirius, es-tu en train de m'écouter ? »

« Je..Je suis désolé Harry, peux tu répéter s'il te plaît ? »

Harry soupira. « Okay »

Sirius entendit la voit d'Harry, semblait être quelque part, très loin de lui, mais ses pensées elles, étaient dans un endroit bien connu. Il se remémorait les trois ans d'Harry, mais surtout la tête blonde qu'il avait vu pour la première fois, et aussi à l'homme à qui le blond appartenait. Les pensées de Sirius allèrent très loin et plus précisément vers Draco. Draco Malfoy. Rien qu'à ce nom, il avait recommencé à rêver. Que se serait-il passé, lors des 6 ans d'Harry, si il n'avait pas put l'aider, lui ? Aider Draco : à l'heure actuelle il aurait eu des petits soucis nommés : Voldemort...Et si ils n'avaient pas été perturbé par la chauve-souris ensanglanté...Ses pensées à propos de Snivellus étaient rapidement remplacées par celles de Draco.

Pendant ce jour de rêve Sirius se rapprocha de sa future victime puis Draco ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce n'était pas des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, c'était un rire purement féminin ? Attendez ce n'était pas vrai.

« Lily ! » Dit Harry tout en rigolant

« Oui, Papa ? » un autre gloussement lui répondit

Sirius soupira. Oh, Il aimait tant les enfants d'Harry, mais personne, et cela signifiait bien personne, ne pouvait interrompre ses pensées à propos de Draco Malfoy. Personne. Sirius se leva, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil quelques mètres plus loin.

Et la machine à rêve de Draco Malfoy recommença : Il avait de ces lèvres. Hm, un bruit étrange retentit. Nan, vous vous moquer de moi...Pas encore ! Attendez, ce son ressemblait a...une sonnette !. Sirius ouvrit ses yeux avant de soupirer denouveau, attendant de savoir qui était l'odieuse personne qui venait encore l'empêcher de rêver de son fantasme ambulant.

« Ginny, peux-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ? Je suis déjà assez occupé avec les enfants »

OH MON DIEU ! Depuis quand Harry était en train de devenir ce genre de père ? Et la personne qui sonnait pouvait quand même se presser, je n'avais rien à faire encore réveillé, pensa Sirius en grimaçant.

« Ah, Potter »

« Malfoy »

Attendez. Quoi?! Les yeux de Sirus s'ouvrirent démesuréments et rencontrèrent des yeux gris, froids, mais qui n'étaient certainement pas ceux de Lucius Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps Draco détaillait Sirius, il sentit sa bouche s'écraser violemment contre le sol. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Sirius et pourtant celui était trop sexy pour son bien.

« Donc tu as ce... »

« Tais-toi, Potter ? Ah, Black. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici »

Sirius couina.

« Donc je pense que nous avons quelques affaires qui ne sont pas terminé, n'est-ce pas, Black ? »

Sirius aurait voulut rire en voyant le visage d'Harry, mais il préféra rester concentré. Et avec un air sérieux, il répondit à Draco.

« Oui, nous avons des choses à finir. »

« Sirius, seras-tu...prêt »

« Oui, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Sirius, « je ne sais pas si je vais revenir ici aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit, Harry, Ginny, la progéniture » dit-il en souriant.

Sirius et Draco quittèrent la maison et marchèrent dans la rue à présent vide. Quand une petite ruelle se présenta, Draco poussa Sirius à l'intérieur et déposait une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Donc, finissons ce que nous avons commencé »

Sirius poussa un grognement pour approuver et tint Draco de plus près.

« Tu n'as pas interêt à me laisser, encore une fois, Malfoy »

« Avec plaisir, Black »

-Lily

Et oui c'est finit les amis une petite réview ne fait pas de mal enfin j'espère, la prochaine fic' que je posterais ne sera malheureusment pas une HP/DM mais (roulements de tambours) une SB/DM que je trouve magnifique so Enjoy !


End file.
